Pa Grape's Son
Pa Grape's Son is the first half of the sixth episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot It is a big day in the house, because it is what's known as Father and Son Day, a day where fathers and sons spend time together. Archibald then hops up to the center of town, before announcing that this afternoon will be the big Father-Son Day Celebration, and that there will be games, prizes, and fun. However, Archibald gets a little too excited, saying, "If you're a father, bring your son. If you're a son, bring your father," before Larry then gives him a nudge, making him stop, as Archibald thanks him. Junior and his dad (whose real name is revealed to be Mike) are seen skateboarding through town on a single skateboard, while Junior is excited about a Father and Son Day, asking his dad if they're going. Mike answers that he has it marked on the calendar for months, and that they are going. Junior and Mike then flips upside-down on their heads on the skateboard, with Junior excited about the event, saying that he can't wait, before asking Mike if they're going to win a trophy. Unfortunately, as soon as Junior asks this, Rooney the olive dog suddenly comes out in the path of Junior and Mike, which causes them to swerve out of the way, and also causing Junior to get thrown into the air. Mike then flips right-side up before he is able to catch Junior before he could get seriously hurt, with Junior thanking him. Junior and Mike then arrive at the town center, with Mike repeating Junior's question, before he says, "I don't know, you tell me", before he and Junior laugh after that. From a little ways off, Jean-Claude Pea watches the whole thing, which he is sad about, before he hops off and enters Pa Grape's store, where Pa is cleaning the counters. When Jean-Claude approaches the counter, Pa asks him if he can get him anything, to which Jean-Claude then asks, "Do you have 'Papa Du Jour'?", which confuses Pa, before Jean-Claude apologizes, saying that he doesn't want anything. When Pa asks Jean-Claude what's wrong, Jean-Claude explains that it is Father and Son Day, the day that fathers and sons celebrate each other, but his 'papa' is far away in France. Pa feels sorry for Jean-Claude when he hears this, but just as Jean-Claude is about to leave, Pa stops him, offering himself as a substitute father for Jean-Claude and that he would check the rules for it, but Jean-Claude turns down this offer, saying that it would never work, before he leaves after that. Back in the center of town, Archibald welcomes everyone to the Father-Son Day Celebration, while Jean-Claude still watches on sadly. Archibald then introduces the crowd to the referees for the games, which are Bob and Larry. Bob then says that he and Larry are so excited to be referees for the games and that they promise fair calls and hope to see some exciting competition. However, Larry then interrupts Bob, yelling "FOUL!" before giving him a yellow card. Bob tells Larry that the games haven't started yet, before Larry then yells, "Get out of my field!", before saying that that is the kind of fair and reasonable call they'll see from the referees. Archibald then thanks Bob and Larry after that. Jean-Claude is still saddened, before he hears Pa say, "Ready to go win a Father and Son trophy?" Jean-Claude is confused about this, before Pa tells him that they are both going to enter the Father-Son Day Celebration, because he got permission to be Jean-Claude's 'Father for the Day', which Jean-Claude is surprised about, before Pa says, "Everyone should get to participate in Father-Son Day. And now you can with me". Jean-Claude is happy to hear this news from Pa, before stating that everyone else's 'papa' is their real 'papa', but Pa tells him, "I am your real papa, at least for today, and I'm gonna prove it". When Jean-Claude expresses concern about who will watch the store, Pa tells him that Laura is watching the store for him. Meanwhile, at Pa's store, Laura, who is filling in for Pa, serves a sandwich and a drink to a carrot man and a broccoli woman while asking them what she'll get for them, before coming up to Mr. Lunt, who asks if he could get a side of fries, before Ichabeezer also shows up and tells Laura that he wants fries too. Laura then says that she'll see what she can do. Back at the town center, Archibald is about to let the games start, when Pa and Jean-Claude show up, with Pa telling Archibald that he and Jean-Claude are entering the games too, much to the surprise of everyone. Jean-Claude then starts singing a song about how his real 'papa' is away in France and that he and Pa will do a lot of things together. After the song ends, Bob then tells everyone that the first game is the water balloon toss, which is where the contestants will toss a water balloon back and forth while taking a step further back all the way, with the last team out as the winner. When Junior asks Bob how they'll know when they're out, Bob answers that it's when your balloon breaks, which he and Larry demonstrate, with Bob tossing his balloon into the air before it bursts, then Larry tosses his balloon into the air as it bursts upon hitting him in the face. Everyone laughs at this before Larry tells everyone to line up, and when he says, "1, 2, 3, toss!", all of the contestants begin tossing their water balloons back and forth, all while taking a step back each time they do so. When Jean-Claude is about to toss the balloon that Pa throws at him, he ends up dropping it as it appears fine at first, but it then bursts after a second, much to his frustration. Because of this, Mike and Junior are the winners of the water balloon toss, while Jean-Claude is saddened that he and Pa lost, but Pa comforts him by telling him that it's just the first game and that they'll win the next one. Back at Pa's store, Mr. Lunt complains to Laura that she gave him an empty plate without any fries on it, while Laura tells him that she just gave him a plate of fries. This only frustrates Mr. Lunt, before Laura gives him another plate of fries. Ichabeezer then tells Mr. Lunt that the service is terrible, while it is then revealed that the reason Mr. Lunt didn't get any fries is because Rooney ate them all, which causes Mr. Lunt to yell out, "How long is it going to take to get some fries around here?!?" The next game for the Father-Son Day Celebration is Two-on-Two Dodgeball, with Bob saying that the teams cannot cross the line and that they throw the ball at the other team, trying to get them out. When Junior once again asks how they'll know if they're out, Larry demonstrates by throwing his ball as it ricochets off an end table leg and hits him in the head, knocking him over as he says, "I'm out". Everyone laughs at Larry after that, before the Dodgeball game then starts. Pa ends up out when Junior throws his ball at him, leaving Jean-Claude in the game. Soon, after the other contestants are out, it is now down to the final showdown, Junior vs. Jean-Claude. However, just when it seems that Jean-Claude is about to make the first move, Junior hits him first, which means that Jean-Claude is now out, which causes Jean-Claude to drop his ball in shock as it then deflates afterwards. Mike and Junior are the winners once again, while Jean-Claude is still saddened about losing again, apologizing to Pa for letting him down, but Pa tells him that he did great, and that he's proud of him, which Jean-Claude is happy to hear. The next game is Tug-of-War, which Bob explains is where two teams pull on a rope and to not let the other team pull you across. During this explanation, Junior makes faces at Jean-Claude, who then makes faces back at Junior, but Jean-Claude immediately stops when Pa gives him a look. Once again, Junior asks Bob, "Pull us across what?", to which Larry answers, "The mud!", with Bob saying that he doesn't think they need a demonstrate. Despite this, Larry then jumps into the mud, before he suddenly begins to sink in the mud. Soon, the Tug-of-War is now underway, while Pa explains to Jean-Claude that the trick is to pull hard at the exact same time at every count of three. Soon, the Tug-of-War starts after Larry gives the signal to go. Mike and Junior pull on the rope, as do Pa and Jean-Claude, but after a while, Pa and Jean-Claude are successful in pulling Mike and Junior forward, causing them to fall into the mud. Pa and Jean-Claude are elated about their first win in the games. Back at Pa's store, Laura manages to give both Ichabeezer and Mr. Lunt two plates of fries each, as they eagerly dig in, as does Rooney, who eats a few fries that fell on the floor. Ichabeezer tells Laura to "Keep 'em comin'!", which Mr. Lunt agrees with. Laura then speculates that it would be a lot less work to bring them "the big fries", before she then gives Ichabeezer and Mr. Lunt two giant french fries. Ichabeezer then tells Laura to stop giving them fries now. The next game is the Potato Sack Race, Pa and Jean-Claude and Mike and Junior compete in. However, Jean-Claude ends up tripping while in his potato sack before he ends up knocking over Archibald, leaving Mike and Junior as the winners once again, while Pa brings up the rear as he goes to see if Jean-Claude is alright. The next game is the Marshmallow-and-Spoon Race, where the contestants have to carry a marshmallow in a spoon without letting the marshmallow fall (much like the Egg-and-Spoon Race). Mike and Pa then hand their marshmallows and spoons to Junior and Jean-Claude who then carry the marshmallow in the spoon, but Jean-Claude ends up dropping the marshmallow after tripping, but Pa is able to give him an approving smile. The final game is Two-on-Two Basketball, which Junior and Mike play against Pa and Jean-Claude. When Junior throws the ball at Mike, Pa is able to intercept it before throwing it at Jean-Claude. However, just when it seems that Jean-Claude is about to make a basket, he ends going through the hoop instead, without the ball. Soon, the results of the games are in, as Archibald states that it's time to present the trophy for the year's best Father-Son team. When Bob and Larry are asked to give the results, Larry tries reading what the results are, but admits that he has no idea who won because he wasn't paying attention. Fortunately, Bob does know who won, with the winning team being Mike and Junior, as they are both presented with the trophy. Pa then apologizes to Jean-Claude that they didn't win, but Jean-Claude tells him, "For me, having you as my 'papa' for the day was better than winning." Jean-Claude then admits that he's sad that Pa is only his 'papa' for the day, before Pa then tells Jean-Claude that anytime he needs him to be his 'papa' for the day, he'll be there for him, which Jean-Claude is happy to hear. Pa then tells Jean-Claude that he's not the only adopted one, and that they all are, before telling him a verse, which is "You got God's spirit when he adopted you as his own children. Romans 8:16." Jean-Claude then says, "I love to call God my papa". Larry then comes up to Junior and Mike, complimenting them for the trophy, before asking them if he could see it, which Mike allows him to do. Pa then wonders how Laura's doing at the store, before the scene then switches to back at the store, where Laura has completely buried Ichabeezer and Mr. Lunt in a huge pile of fries, as they both cry out, "No more fries!" Despite this, Laura then pulls out a huge bottle of ketchup afterwards. Characters *Bob *Larry *Junior Asparagus *Mike Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Pa Grape *Mr. Lunt *Ichabeezer *Laura Carrot Fun Facts Explanations *The red and yellow cards Larry was referring to are penalty cards, which are used by referees for soccer (football in other countries). Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Dad Asparagus' redesign. Remarks *Larry fell in the mud pit and sank, and yet both Junior and his dad didn't. *Larry states he could see his reflection on the trophy, even though there's no reflection. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes